Minipokestories 1
by JDP
Summary: A group of minature stories more like scenes featuring some pokemon characters.


Foreword

bThe Magic Show/b

The spotlight shined on the magician on center stage, clad in a classic magician's outfit. The audience clapped as he bowed towards them. He was quite popular here in Goldenrod city. He did a few simple tricks, making flowers appear, pokemon disappear, and the classic tricks, which made the crowd oooh and ahh in amazement, but he soon introduced the next trick. It was a rope escape trick, but he wouldn't be the one performing it. No, it would be his assistants, who volunteered to perform the trick. The curtain lifted, revealing his three lovely assistants, each in thir own unique predicament.

The first of them was a orange haired girl named Misty, her bright colored hair in a ponytail off to the side. Wearing a light colored outfit that covered her chest and abdomen, with matching gloves, she had a frilled attachment to her outfit at the back, which looked like a Goldeen's tail. To go along with her water pokemon based outfit, she was in a tank that was being filled up with water. She was seated in a chair, which was bolted to the bottom of the tank, and her hands were tied behind her back with rope. Some rope also bound her body to the chair, wrapping around her breasts, preventing her moving away from the chair. In her mouth was a pokeball, attached to a strap of leather which wrapped around her head.

To the side of the goldeen outfitted girl was a box, which was opened to reveal the second assistant. A trainer from the Sinnoh region, Dawn was wearing an outfit similar to Misty's that bore the pattern of the water pokemon starter of the region: Piplup. It wasn't bulky but skin tight, yet, if she had a hood, she would look a lot like a Piplup. Her blue hair was flowing freely, with nothing in it. She was curled up inside the box on her side, her wrists and ankles tied together. She could barely wiggle around inside the box. Like Misty, she had a pokeball stuffed into her mouth. The box was starting to be sawed in half.

The final assistant, May, was on the opposite side of the stage from Misty. Wearing an outfit that was almost exactly like the redhead's, except with the pattern of a Seaking, she was suspended from a rope which was bound to her arms and chest. Her arms were tied behind her back, but her legs were swinging freely. The rope which held her in midair was tied above and below her breasts, as well as inbetween them for added support. Again, like the other two girls, she was pokeball gagged. Below her was another tank partially above the stage which housed some not so pleased Sharpedo, and they looked hungry.

"Each of these three girls," the magician explained. "if you'll notice, has a pokeball in their posession. Inside the pokeballs are some pokemon that will enable them to escape their precarious situation. Will they manage to free themselves of their binds, release that pokemon, and escape without a stratch? Let's watch and see."

bMermaid Peril/b

Her sisters had the bright idea that they should do a show with Misty as the mermaid, but in the actual ocean this time. Misty was forced to agree with them. She wanted to go swimming in the ocean, actually. So she went with them to do the show.

Before they could even start practicing, however, she had to take a look around the area, get familiar with it. Otherwise, the show wouldn't be that good. She got into the mermaid outfit and dived in. It's a lot different here than in that tank back at the gym. This is authentic. The real thing. The wild pokemon are a bit wary of her, but they occassionally come up to her to say hello. A Seaking even allowed her to grab onto it, pulling her along for a ride. She was having fun, riding along with the water pokemon.

The Seaking headed into some seaweed, Misty still holding onto its horn. But after they travelled through the forest of sea grass for a moment, she got stuck. Her tail had gotten caught on some seaweed, which yanked her off the pokemon, who kept on swimming like she was never even there.

Misty merely tried kicking to escape the seaweed, but she was pretty tangled up. So she had to bend down to pull it off. Just as she did, a current rushed through the seaweed, the plants shaking as if in a hurricane. Waving wildly, some of them whipped Misty, wrapping around her arms and her body a bit. When the current passed, she was a bit tangled up.

The seaweed was now not only wrapped around her tail, but her arms had gotten caught, unable to get free no matter how hard she tugged. Some of it had wrapped around her face, covering her mouth, while some had partially wrapped around her waist and chest. She shook her body, trying to get free from the seaweed. She was running out of air fast. She was used to holding her breath for long periods of time, but by now, she needed to get some more oxygen before she passed out.

But the seaweed was preventing her from doing so, she was almost out of air, and to make matters worse, she saw the shillouette of a Sharpedo off in the distance, coming towards her...

bTrouble with Mermaids/b iPart 1/i

It was a special show that was to take place at the Cerulean Gym. Well, it wasn't that special, but there was something different. Rathe than just having a single mermaid dancer swim with the pokemon, there would be three! Misty was, of course, one of them. After all, she's been there since the beginning. But the other two were newcomers to show business. They were Ash's other female companions, May and Dawn.

Once again, her sisters had another idea. They wanted Misty to have someone else in there with her. Who ever heard of a lone mermaid? So when everyone got together last, they asked Dawn and May to join the show, and of course they said yes. Now it was time for the show to begin.

And Misty was getting a little jealous. She was glad that May and Dawn would be in the show with her, but now she wouldn't have the audience's full attention. She never really cared much about it in the past, but now, with competition, that fact became rather obvious to her.

She wanted to do something about. Hence, she decided the only way was to sabotage them.

That's precisely what she did. She grabbed them while they were in their mermaid outfits(May was wearing a darker blue fin without a star and a deep red bra, and Dawn's was pretty much the same except it was more of a purple color. Both of them had their hair down naturally, no wigs.), dragged them into her dressing room, hogtied them, gagged them with pieces of cloth with a knot tied in the middle, and then locked the door.

Now she would have all the attention.

iPart 2/i

Afterwards, Misty headed back to the dressing room to let May and Dawn free. Her plan had worked. The show wasn't ruined, just had some improvising to fix it, and it had gone well. She had gotten all the attention, that's what made her happy. Fortunately, everyone had bought her excuse that they got sick and had to go home. But still, now, as she was opening the door to the dressing room, she was a little worried. If she let them go, they might tell everyone what she did... Then she'd be in trouble.

They weren't there. They were gone! Somehow they had escaped, but where did they-

She was suddenly grabbed from behind, forced onto the ground, and her arms pinned behind her back. She was being tied up by Dawn and May. She knew she was, even though she couldn't see them at the moment. She struggled to get free as they bound her legs and hands together in a hogtie and gagged her with a piece of cloth that was wet with spit from one of the two girls.

"That's what you get for tying us up!" Dawn said after they were finished with the knots and they left the room, turning the lights off, closing the door behind them and leaving Misty alone in the dark.


End file.
